


Reginleif

by idk_really06



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Other Characters - Freeform, building relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_really06/pseuds/idk_really06
Summary: The lights in the hallway flickered as U.S Secretary Thaddeus Ross walked through to get to the room at the end of the hall. As he made his way down the hall, he glanced out the windows that looked into the outside world. What had started out as bright and sunny day had suddenly turned into an afternoon of booming thunderstorms, high powered winds, and rain so thick it looked as though the world had suddenly been submerged into water. Secretary Ross heaved out a sigh as he knew that this happening, not because of a sudden change in the atmosphere but rather because of a change in someone that was right down at the end of the hall.Or in other words, the Avengers are called in to help out with a special case. It changes their lives forever.





	Reginleif

The lights in the hallway flickered as U.S Secretary Thaddeus Ross walked through to get to the room at the end of the hall. As he made his way down the hall, he glanced out the windows that looked into the outside world. What had started out as bright and sunny day had suddenly turned into an afternoon of booming thunderstorms, high powered winds, and rain so thick it looked as though the world had suddenly been submerged into water. Secretary Ross heaved out a sigh as he knew that this happening, not because of a sudden change in the atmosphere but rather because of a change in someone that was right down at the end of the hall. 

When he finally reached the door at the end of the hall, he took a pause and listened to all the noises that could already be heard through the closed entryway. The sounds of a high pitched yells and bodies thumping onto the floor made him grimace. Finally, he opened the door and prepared himself for what awaited him. Inside the room was another room made similar to the cells in the Raft prison and inside of that were two lab techs and a CIA agent who are attempting to calm down and restrain someone. Standing in front of the cell is Agent Sharon Carter. At the sound of the door opening, she turns around and stares at Ross.

“I take it that there has been no progress then?” Ross says tiredly.

Agent Carter shakes her head as she watches the two lab techs and agent get thrown to the floor inside of cell, ‘She’s been a lot more difficult then we would have thought. Although given the circumstances, how could we expect anything else? She’s scared” she murmurs.

Sharon side-eyes him as she casually throws out “Maybe it’s time to try this my way. Your way is obviously not working”

Secretary Ross winces as he also watches the workers get thrown around like rag dolls, he also notes that lightening has been added to the storm outside. All of these factors and the sound of the yelling makes him snap.

“Fine! We will try it your way,” he snarls. “ but when it doesn’t work. We’re doing it my way. The original way I wanted to.” 

Sharon purses her lips and replies “Not necessary because this will work.”

She walks over to the cell and knocks on the wall to get the workers attention. When they finally look up at her, she motions for them to get out of the room. They quickly and gratefully scramble out of there and make sure to lock the door. Sharon strides over to the door and as she calls out to Ross “ Make sure to get their injures checked out. Oh and don’t you dare try anything out on her.”

As Sharon closes the door behind her, she says out loud to herself “Time to find some Avengers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it. Any questions or comments please let me know! The first chapter is a little short, but I promise they will get longer!


End file.
